


The Sun and The Sky

by Himehoshina13



Series: Kikuromonth2015 [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Family, Friendship, Genderbending, KiKuroMonth2015, Romance, Sky - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Himehoshina13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise selalu terobsesi pada sesuatu berwarna biru.<br/>Laut biru, langit biru, anak laki-laki berambut biru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and The Sky

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, Gender bender, AU, OOC (maybe), miss typo(s), etc.**

Diikutkan untuk KikuroMonth2015.

**Happy Reading~~**

.

…*…

.

_Minggu ketiga._

**Sky**

.

…*…

.

Langit biru. Laut biru. Anak laki-laki biru.

Kise Ryouta sangat menyukai apapun yang warna biru.

Alasannya, mungkin karena dia memiliki ikatan mental khusus pada warna itu.

Semua itu dimulai delapan tahun lalu. Saat dia masih seorang gadis polos yang baru saja mengenal rasa sakit.

Meninggalkan perkotaan yang padat, orang tuanya membawanya ke rumah dengan halaman depan pantai yang maha luas. Seorang wanita tua dengan wajah ramah sudah menunggunya di sana, menjanjikan jika dia akan menemani Ryouta mulai saat itu.

Saat itu dia ingin menangis, tidak terima. Dia tahu orang tuanya adalah orang-orang yang sibuk bekerja, nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk menemani Ryouta. Hingga musim semi lalu, Ryouta masih memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang akan menemaninya di rumah, mendengarkannya bercerita tentang apapun yang terjadi di sekolah hari itu. Namun kakaknya sudah pergi ke asrama, menyusul kakak perempuan sulungnya yang tak dia ingat wajahnya.

Ryouta tahu, orang tuanya melakukan itu untuk dirinya. Dibandingkan kesepian sendiri di rumah tanpa ada yang mengurus, bukankah lebih baik jika dia tinggal bersama seseorang yang akan mengasuhnya dengan baik? Namun tetap saja ... dia merasa sakit, seolah orang tuanya sendiri telah membuangnya.

Pagi sebelum orang tuanya pergi kembali ke kota, Ryouta menyelinap keluar dari rumah. Berniat untuk kabur. Menyusuri bentang putih pasir tanpa tahu arah, hanya menatap kosong anak-anak yang bermain dengan orangtuanya di tempat itu.

Dia iri. Tidak pernah sekalipun Ryouta melakukannya. Melihat tawa bahagia anak-anak itu dan keinginannya untuk memusnahkannya, membuatnya merasa dia adalah seseorang yang kejam dan jahat.

Mata emasnya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang juga tengah sendirian di pantai, tengah mengambil sesuatu dari dalam air. Ryouta memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran. Kiranya apa yang anak itu tengah lakukan di pantai seorang diri? Apa yang dia temukan?

Anak laki-laki berambut biru muda itu mengangkat sebuah benda ke arah matahari. Ryouta terpesona melihatnya. Sebuah benda yang tidak dia ketahui, mungkin kulit kerang atau batu yang unik, berkilauan akibat basah dan tampak sangat cantik.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah berlari menuju anak laki-laki itu. "Cantiknyaaaa! Itu apa?"

Si anak laki-laki menoleh. Saat itu Ryouta merasa dia mungkin sudah salah menebak gender. Dia asal menyimpulkan anak itu sebagai laki-laki hanya dari pakaiannya dan potongan rambutnya. Tapi wajahnya yang sangat manis dan tatapan matanya yang lembut sekaligus dingin itu ... sangat cantik. Sama cantiknya dengan benda yang ditemukannya dari dalam lautan.

"Ini?" Anak laki-laki itu menunjukkan kerang di tangannya. "Ini Sisir Venus."

Ryouta mengedipkan matanya sejenak. "Apa planet membutuhkan sisir? Mereka memiliki rambut? Bagaimana cara sisir itu jatuh ke bumi?"

Si anak menggeleng, tampak kagum dengan ocehan Ryouta. "Venus yang kumaksud adalah seorang dewi. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan menggunakan ini." Anak laki-laki itu mengusap kulit kerang dalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati. "Itu yang Ayah katakan padaku."

Sang gadis tidak bisa melupakan pandangan sedih dari anak laki-laki itu saat menyebutkan kata 'Ayah'. "Kau datang ke sini bersama ayahmu?"

"Aku sendirian. Aku ingin melihat laut sebelum pergi dari sini."

"Kau akan pergi? Ke mana? Bukankah liburan musim panas masih panjang?" Ryouta bertanya.

Anak laki-laki itu menggeleng kecil. "Ibu bilang, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal bersama dengan dia dan nenek di kota. Ayah tidak akan ikut bersama kami. Ibu bilang, aku tidak boleh menemui Ayah lagi."

Ryouta pernah mendengar hal semacam itu dari teman sekelasnya yang tiap pagi matanya selalu merah akibat menangis. Orang tuanya tiap malam bertengkar, membuat temannya itu tidak dapat tidur. Hingga akhirnya mereka berpisah dan tidak lagi tinggal bersama. Perceraian, kosa kata baru yang masih Ryouta mengerti maksud sesungguhnya. Namun dia tahu, kosa kata itu adalah kosa kata yang menyakitkan, membuat keluarga terpecah belah—mungkin seperti keluarganya, namun dia tidak yakin dia sudah _bercerai_ dengan orangtuanya.

Anak laki-laki itu memandangi Ryouta sejenak. "Kau? Apa kau datang untuk berlibur di sini?"

"Tidak. Mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal di dekat sini." Gadis itu tersenyum sedih sambil menunjuk satu arah tempat rumah barunya berada. Rumah yang akan membuatnya tinggal sendirian dengan seseorang tak dikenal. Ryouta memainkan ujung gaunnya yang tertiup angin. "Saat aku datang, kau malah pergi. Padahal aku ingin sekali bermain denganmu."

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu." Ryouta menendang ombak kecil yang datang ke arahnya, menciptakan percikan di udara yang terlihat berkilauan. "Ini salah orang-orang dewasa yang selalu menentukan setiap hal seenak dirinya sendiri tanpa pernah bertanya apa yang sebenarnya kita inginkan."

"Tapi ... kurasa orang dewasa juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini," anak laki-laki itu bergumam kecil. "Aku yakin sebenarnya Ibu masih ingin tinggal bersama Ayah. Aku yakin mereka sebenarnya ingin bersama. Aku yakin sebenarnya mereka ingin tinggal bersama denganku. Namun ada hal-hal yang membuat mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. Dan hal seperti itu lah yang kita, anak-anak, masih tidak mengerti."

Ryouta baru pertama kalinya mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Dan itu membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang apa yang menimpanya. Mungkinkah sebenarnya orangtuanya ingin tinggal bersama dia dan kakak-kakaknya? Mungkinkah sebenarnya mereka tidak tega meninggalkannya di tempat ini dengan pengasuhan orang lain? Mungkinkah bahwa sesungguhnya mereka sangat menyayangi dia dan kakak-kakaknya dan tidak berniat membuang mereka?

"Sudah jam sebelas," anak laki-laki itu bergumam sembari melihat jam yang dikalungkannya di leher—agar tidak basah terkenal air. "Aku harus pergi. Kereta akan datang jam 12 nanti."

Sang gadis terperanjat. Tidak menyangka jika waktu mereka bersama akan selesai secepat ini selesai. Dipeganginya lengan kaus si anak laki-laki berambut biru. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi. "Tidak bisa kah kau di sini sebentar lagi?"

"Maaf." Si anak laki-laki menunduk, mungkin tidak ingin melihat wajah memelas Ryouta. Dilihatnya Sisir Venus yang ditemukannya. Diberikannya pada sang gadis. "Kuberikan ini padamu. Sebagai tanda perpisahan."

Ryouta memegang benda itu dengan hati-hati. Bergantian memandanginya dengan anak yang memberikannya. "Kau akan pergi? Kita tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi?"

"Maaf."

Ryouta sesungguhnya ingin berkata jika anak laki-laki itu tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan salahnya. Namun dia hanya menelan kembali protesnya itu. Memegangi Sisir Venus yang menjadi hadiah anak itu untuknya. "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah untuk menemuiku lagi suatu saat nanti. Akan kusimpan Sisir Venus ini sampai saat itu tiba." Dia tersenyum lebar sembari mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Berjanjilah."

Si anak laki-laki mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. Mengaitkan jari mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya … si anak laki-laki tersenyum hari itu.

Saat itu, Ryouta pulang ke rumah barunya, dia disambut dengan tangis lega orangtuanya, mengira Ryouta menghilang atau apa. Mereka terpaksa menunda keberangkatan mereka menjadi esok hari karena ketiadaan Ryouta. Si gadis memeluk mereka erat, meminta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan merepotkan mereka lagi. Kemudian menangis keras-keras sebagai bentuk penyesalan.

Sorenya, dia dan orangtuanya bergandengan tangan, berjalan menyusuri pantai. Ryouta bercerita tentang seorang anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya dan janji mereka. Juga tentang sisir venus pemberiannya.

Saat ibunya bertanya seperti apakah sosok anak laki-laki itu, Ryouta tidak ragu menjawabnya, "Seperti langit musim panas yang luas dan indah."

.

...*...

.

Ryouta membantu Satsuki menata air minum untuk diberikan pada para anggota klub yang sedang berlari di sepanjang pantai. Membiarkan gadis itu berceloteh dengan nada mengeluh—namun terdengar gembira—tentang anggota klub basket sekolahnya yang merepotkan namun sekaligus menyenangkan. Berisikan orang-orang dengan kepribadian yang berbeda dan kebiasaan yang benar-benar unik.

"Hei, Momoicchi, pemuda yang berambut biru muda itu siapa?" dia mencoba memancing sang gadis. Sedikit penasaran pada anak laki-laki yang selalu tersembunyi di antara teman-temannya.

"Ki-chan bisa melihat Tetsu-kun?"

Apa-apaan dengan kalimat itu? Jangan-jangan pemuda yang dilihatnya itu sebenarnya penampakan atau ... "Jangan menakut-nakutiku, Momoicchi!"

"Tidak! Maksudku bukan begitu!" Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa melihat kesalahpahaman yang dibuatnya bersama Ryouta. "Maksudku, jarang ada orang yang menyadari keberadaan Tetsu-kun. Bayangannya tipis, keberadaannya sulit terdeteksi, terkadang dia muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan semua orang. Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Namanya Tetsu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya,” Satsuki membenarkan. “Aku benar-benar kaget saat pertama kali melihatnya dulu. Keberadaannya benar-benar tidak terasa. Seperti orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang membantu drama di latar belakang—benar-benar cocok dengan namanya."

"He? Benarkah? Padahal menurutku dia sangat mencolok," gumam Ryouta. Mengambil satu botol air dan menimangnya dengan satu tangan. "Mungkin aku langsung menyadarinya karena aku selalu mencari-cari warna biru itu ya?"

"Kamu bicara apa Ki-chan?"

"Bukan apapun."

Suara langkah kaki dan napas yang terputus-putus terdengar dari luar rumah. Satsuki tersenyum riang. "Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali. Ayo kita berikan air ini pada mereka, sepertinya mereka benar-benar kelelahan."

"Ya."

Ryouta tahu pasti siapa orang pertama yang akan diberikannya air minum yang dia bawa. Namun saat melihat pemuda-pemuda yang tengah terengah-engah di halaman rumahnya, dia sama sekali tak melihat pemuda itu. Seratus meter dari rumahnya, dilihatnya si pemuda tengah sempoyongan berlari berusaha menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah sampai lebih dulu.

Ryouta tersenyum. Menunggu pemuda itu. "Kau yang terakhir," katanya sambil memberikan air minum yang dibawanya begitu si pemuda sampai.

Si pemuda berambut biru itu menerimanya sembari mengangguk kecil. "Maaf."

Ryouta tertawa lebar mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini kan bukan salahmu bukan?"

“Ya.”

“Sore ini, setelah latihanmu selesai, apa kau mau bermain di pantai denganku? Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan lagi satu sisir venus hari ini—seperti dulu.”

Si anak laki-laki tampak terkejut, namun akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. “Kerang sisir venus bukan hal yang bisa dijumpai setiap harinya, Kise-san.”

“Siapa tahu bukan? Mungkin Venus sengaja menjatuhkan satu sisirnya lagi sebagai perayaan pertemuan kembali kita.”

.

…*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih telah membaca kisah ini.

Kisah ini adalah pasangan dari **Venus Comb.** Menulis dengan sudut pandang Kise terasa lebih mudah dibandingkan menggunakan Kuroko, mungkin karena pada dasarnya Kise adalah orang yang lebih terbuka ya?

Tapi … entah mengapa aku senang dengan interaksi mereka berdua. Terasa menggemaskan.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.


End file.
